GerIta Drabble
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: have an idea for a Germany x Fem!Italy or Italy x Fem!Germany fan fiction? look no further! send a request with your idea and I will gladly make one for you! information and rules are inside! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone! So I decided to start a new drabble since no one has been really sending any requests for my USUK Family Drabble, I've decided to start a new one. This one is basically a Germany/Fem!Germany X Italy/Fem!Italy drabble set! I believe I'll have the others explain it!

Ludwig: All right, now listen up! If you wish to submit a request, simply leave a review stating your request!

Monica: TheMidnightCrusader will try to get to your idea as fast as she can, so please do not get mad at her if it takes a while to write it, she will eventually get to it.

Feliciano: Ve~ Also, please keep it at least R-16. TheMidnightCrusader isn't comfortable writing over R-16 and it is also not allowed on

Daisy: All site rules apply to this drabble set, ve~. Also, other pairings are accepted as well!

Ludwig: If you request a certain pairing, please state it in your request! But I'd strongly encourage you to go and look at her wall to see the pairings she does and does not accept. If it does not say the pairing, then leave it in a reply and TheMidnightCrusader will see what she can do.

Monica: The way this drabble will work is you also have to state whether the request pertains to main pairings, which will be either Myself and Feliciano, Ludwig x Daisy, Myself and Daisy, or Ludwig x Feliciano. Above all things, please make sure this is stated.

Feliciano: TheMidnightCrusader will also do requests that deal with Alternate Universes (AU) such as Nekotalia, 2p!Hetalia, HetaOni, ext. except for cardverse because TheMidnightCrusader isn't familiar with it.

Daisy: and with that, have fun!

Me: Thank you everyone! Also, this is a perfect time to point out that I do not own Hetalia. So please, don't be shy and send a request! Thank you very much.


	2. drabble 1: High School

Me: Alright, so my first request actually goes out to a friend who doesn't have an account but heard about what I was doing and requested a story! Her request was for a "high school sweet-hearts" themed story between Germany and Daisy. So, I'm writing it for her. I hope you like it Miranda!

Drabble 1: High School

Sitting in the courtyard, Ludwig admired the blossoming cherry blossoms that were coming into bloom at the World Academy. The newly opened petals released a calming fragrance that swept over the courtyard, making the atmosphere calm and quiet. These were the times that Ludwig had loved most. Well, that wasn't technically all true. There were moments that he had loved even more.

"Luddy!" A voice penetrated the silence "Luddy, I brought you some lunch!"

Looking over his shoulder, Ludwig found his girlfriend Daisy Vargas walking over to him holding two Japanese bento boxes.

Daisy had her hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail with that one curl sticking out of the side. She wore the usual red girls uniform and carried her red jacket in her free arm along with her purse. Taking a seat beside Ludwig, she gave him one of the boxes and he thanked her for it.

"What is in it?" Ludwig asked opening the box carefully

"Well I was over at Sakura's house last night and she taught me how to make rice balls of me and you." Daisy smiled "So I made us an identical lunch! Well, almost identical. I also made you some wurst and since I don't like those I put olives in mine."

Examining the boxes contents, Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the neat little box that his girlfriend had made for him. Inside there were two rice balls that were shaped out to look like themselves. Ludwig's was shaped exactly like him and even had a blush on it. Daisy's had looked just like her as well and even had the same sweet smile as her. In the corner there were cut up pieces of wurst as well as some sort of sause. And right in the center was sushi that was shaped into a heart.

"Thank you." Ludwig said

"It was no problem." Daisy said

The couple sat there eating their lunch in silence. In a way, it was very awkward. There were many things that Ludwig would have liked to have said to her such as "you look beautiful today", "you're an amazing cook", "I'll make you a lunch next time", "you're so cute Daisy". but shyness overcame the usually tough German. Perhaps that was one reason why he had fallen for Daisy. She was the only person in the world who could leave him speechless at times and give him butterflies in his stomach. He'd never admit it though. Chances are if his brother Gilbert ever found out, Ludwig wouldn't be able to show his face again in front of the male population at the school ever again.

"Oh, Ludwig look!" Daisy smiled pointing at a now falling cherry blossom.

Daisy tried to grab it with her hand but it blew out of her reach and floated right into Ludwig's hand.

"You caught it." She said "How lucky!"

"I highly doubt it was luck." Ludwig thought aloud realistically "I mean, the wind just made it blow in my direction."

"True." Daisy giggled "But just imagine, that wind could've easily blown it completely away from us. It might have landed somewhere else and been caught by someone else."

"I see." Ludwig looked at the flower in the palm of his hand "…In a way its sort of like you then."

"Aw Luddy, are you saying I'm beautiful." She laughed leaning against him "You can be so cheesy."

"Well, yes you are beautiful." Ludwig slightly blushed "But what meant by that was more along the lines of fate with you…fate could've pushed you in a different direction and made you fall for someone else…but I'm lucky because you weren't, and I have you all to myself."

"Ludwig…that was so…" Daisy stared at him "…Cheesy that Switzerland must have came up with that."

Daisy laughed while Ludwig rolled his eyes. Here he had said something deep and meaningful and she was laughing at him.

"Oh don't pout." She wrapped her arms around him "That was very sweet…thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Ludwig couldn't help but smile

He gently kissed her lips, and she gladly kissed him back. Once they parted, Daisy ran her hands through Ludwig's hair and smiled down at him.

"Te Amo Ludwig."

"Ich liebe dich Daisy."

Me: Ah, how sweet! I hope you enjoyed it Miranda! Please leave a review and send a request! Thank you!


	3. drabble 2: First Date

Me: Alright, my next request is from sol jones

Sol Jones: alright can i have Feliciano x Monica First,date please

Me: I hope you enjoy this one!

Drabble 2: First Date

"Where is he?" Monica thought aloud

Monica sat in her living room along side of her golden retriever waiting for her date to arrive. He was now ten minutes late picking her up, and she was not a girl who liked to wait. What annoyed her the most was that Feliciano knew for a fact that being on time was a big deal to her.

"He'd better have a good explanation for this." Monica frowned and crossed her legs.

Her dog gently placed his head right on her lap and looked up at her with its chocolate brown eyes. The same kind of eyes that Feliciano's were. Monica deeply sighed as she pet her companions head.

Finally, the sound of a moped came through the driveway. Quickly standing up and wiping a few hairs off her black dress, she stood at the front door glaring. Feliciano opened the door smiling and holding a bouquet of deep red roses. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Had he gone through the trouble to get them just for her?

"Ciao Monica." Feliciano smiled holding up the flowers

"F-Feliciano…" Monica stared at the flowers "You didn't have to-."

"Of course I did Bella." he slightly chuckled

"But roses are so expensive and-."

"And your favorite." Feliciano held out her hands and gently placed them in hers "Tonight is our first date and I want it all to go perfect!"

That was true, this would be their first date. For a while now, the Italian boy had been trying to convince the German girl to go out on a date with him. Every time she had turned him down but did so in a polite way. This time was a different though. For reasons still unknown to her, she decided to go out with him.

"Thank you." She smiled "I'll go put them in some water."

Though she wasn't certain why she had agreed to go on a date with him tonight, she did know why she had turned him down. For one, he could get on her nerves by not taking their training seriously, sleeping all the time, and not acting serious more often. Another reason, he was always running to her crying and she had to fix whatever mess he was in. Lastley, Monica knew she needed a man, and she sometimes felt that Feliciano wouldn't be able to measure up.

Once the flowers were placed in water, she walked outside to find Italy waiting on his white moped smiling at her.

"By the way." He smiled "You look beautiful tonight Bella."

Monica blushed slightly and tried to ignore what he had said.

~ GerIta ~

Feliciano had made reservations at one of the restaurants his grandfather owned. It was in Italian restaurant that was themed like the city of Rome, where both Feliciano and his brother Lovino were raised by their grandfather. Ever since she had met the Italian boy she had started to love all Italian foods. In fact, sometimes she preferred it over her own German cooking that's how much she loved it.

"I got us the best table in the restaurant." Feliciano said with pride

"That was…nice of him." Monica couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty

The reason Monica felt so guilty was because of how hard Feliciano was trying. He spent already quite a bit of money on her for roses, now was bringing her to one of the fanciest restaurants in the area and making them have the best seats in the house. How could one not feel a bit guilty for having someone spend so much on them. Monica couldn't help but question just exactly what Feliciano thought of her.

They were lead up to the roof of the restaurant where only one table was set up. The view overlooked the entire city as the sun began to set, showing a few lights starting to turn on. There was already a waiter there who Monica immediately recognized as Feliciano's brother Lovino. She sighed inwardly, knowing this might not end well at all for her.

"Welcome to our restaurant." Lovino tried to put on a fake smile and attitude "I'll be your server Lovino, may I get some drinks for you?"

"We'll have some champagne." Feliciano said

"Do you know what you would like to order?" Lovino tried not to sigh

After looking through the menu, both Monica and Feliciano had picked out their meal. almost immediately they were served with their drinks and food, and Lovino for once made no side comments about Monica. Feliciano really had gone through a lot of thought about this date.

"…Can I ask you something?" Monica asked putting her fork down

"What is it Monica?" Feliciano asked

"…Just…" Monica sighed "How long have you been planning this…everything is so well put…it must've taken forever…"

"Well, I've had lots of time to practice." he smiled rather sadly "You see…I've been wanting to take you on a date since I first laid eyes on you Monica…and I've wanted it to be special so…in a way, yes I've been working on it forever."

"But why me?" Monica asked "Why me out of every other girl in this universe…why would you chose the girl who wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Because though that girl may not see it." Feliciano looked straight into her eyes "I love everything about her."

"W-What?"

"Everything I do is for a reason." He laughed slightly "The reason I'm always sleeping when I should be training is because I like to dream of you…I don't act serious at times because I'm always trying to make you smile, and I've done it once or twice though you thought I didn't notice…I go crying to you because it gives me an excuse to be in your arms…"

Monica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she though Feliciano had been doing all this time was just to annoy her. But in reality, he was just trying to become closer to her. She mentally scolded herself for not noticing that sooner. Perhaps if she did then she would've said yes sooner. No man has ever done anything like this for her ever. Tears slowly started to fall from Monica's eyes.

"B-Bella." Feliciano's eyes widened as he walked over to her "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"No." She sniffed and smiled "That was…so sweet…you're very sweet Feli…thank you…for everything."

"Of course." Feliciano smiled and hugged her, and she gladly hugged him back.

Just as they were about to pull away, music started to play in the background. They both turned around to find a small group playing slow Italian music just for them. They smiled at one another as Feliciano offered Monica a hand and quickly lead her over to the dance floor.

They danced for hours on end, until Monica could hardly bear to walk in heels anymore. So, Feliciano dropped her off back at her home and walked her to her front door humming the music from earlier tonight.

"I had an amazing night Feli." Monica smiled sweetly "Thank you…no man has ever done this much for me before…"

"I had a great night to." Feliciano smiled back at her "And if it's alright with you…perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

"Hmm." Monica smirked "Let me think…"

Without another word, she quickly placed a sweet kiss on Feliciano's cheeks, which soon turned bright pink. He looked up at her with shock, and she just winked at him.

"How about next week?" She smiled "I'll chose this time."

Me: well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and request! Thank you for reading!


	4. drabble 3: Family

Me: Alright, this next request goes to sol jones who requested a family fic between Monica and Feliciano. I honestly squealed a little when I received the request because I love family fics, in fact I worked on a few of those with my USUK drabble and separate fictions. So if you like family USUK I suggest you check out my fan fiction Claire then check out the drabbles. Thank you!

Drabble 3: Our Family

The sun shone bright through the bedroom windows of Feliciano's and Monica's room. Feliciano's eyes slowly opened to find Monica was not in bed, the usual way he awoke in the morning. More than likely she was already up and making breakfast for their two children Sabrina and Rudolph. It was the typical morning in the Vargas household.

Feliciano sat up in bed and gave a quick stretch before he slipped on his red slippers and walked downstairs. Judging by the scent from downstairs, Monica was definitely up and cooking already. Peering around the corner into the kitchen, Feliciano found Monica wearing a black tank top and dark green pants serving breakfast to their daughter Sabrina; her blond locks curled back into a ponytail and wore a light green summer dress, and their son Rudolph; dressed in a forest green t-shirt and brown pants.

"Mutti, Vatti is awake." Sabrina looked up slightly from her breakfast

"Slept in again?" Monica peered over at him with a sigh

"I don't sleep in." Feliciano laughed walking over to his and hugging her "You get up way to early."

"Papa, look what I can do!" Rudolph smiled brightly as he took his and Sabrina's straw and shoved them onto his teeth "I'm a walrus!" his voice was muffled

Monica rolled her eyes as she walked over and grabbed the straws from Rudolph and replaced Sabrina's straw with a new one. Sometimes she had seriously worried about her son. It seemed like he inherited nothing from her. He looked and acted just like his father. He hated German food, sat out in his P.E classes, and was a chronic crier. As if that wasn't bad enough, his German was very weak. But regardless, she loved her son very much.

"Rudolph, don't do that with straws." Monica sighed "You'll ruin your gums, and I know you hate going to the dentist."

"But Mama!" Rudolph whined "Those dentists want to drill into my teeth! What kind of bully does that!?"

Feliciano laughed and patted his son on the head.

"Don't argue with your Mama." Feliciano smiled

"Fine Papa." Rudolph continued to eat.

~ GerIta ~

As the day grew warmer, the Vargas family decided that a day out at the park would be great for everyone. Birds were chirping, small children were laughing on the playground, and Monica decided to take this time to read in peace. She sat on one of the benches and pulled out her book from the inside of her bag. Feliciano sat down beside her.

"What are you reading?" Feliciano asked

"A book." She said not bothering to look up from her book

"Obviously." He laughed "Hey, lets get the kids and play football!"

"Nein, I'm reading."

"But its such a pretty day out and it'll be fun!"

"If I say yes, will you stop bugging me?"

"Si!"

So Monica put down her book while Feliciano went to get their children from the park. After getting a few stretches in, the rest of her family joined her with bright smiles. Everyone enjoyed playing football, even Rudolph enjoyed Football. It was one way their family blew off steam and a great way to motivate each other to do better.

"Alright, Rudolph you're playing on my team." Monica instructed "Sabrina, you're with your father."

After explaining the rules and what not, the family engaged in a game to see who could score ten goals first.

~ GerIta ~

Hours soon passed before they had finally found a winner. Monica and Rudolph had proven victorious and were sprawled on the field breathing heavily along side Feliciano and Sabrina who were also out of breath. Feliciano looked over to Monica smiling and then proceeded to laugh.

"You win fair and square." Feliciano smiled "Lets go home and I'll make dinner."

After a nice pasta dinner, Both proud parents walked upstairs carrying their children to bed. Both were tired and passed out on their parents shoulders, smiles plastered on their little faces. Once they were both tuck in, in their beds, Monica could help but sit beside her son and admire her children. Sometimes life went by so fast that she hardly really ever stopped to realize just how lucky she was having such wonderful kids and a husband. She ran her hair through Rudolph's hair.

"They are so beautiful." Monica said

"They take after their mother." Feliciano chuckled "And I noticed today what Rudolph inherited from you."

"Oh?" Monica raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Your determination."

She just smiled and rose up from Rudolph's bed and she walked over to her husband, wrapping his arms around his shoulders securely. She smiled and gently kissed him.

"Ich liebe dich Feliciano."

"Te amo Monica."

Me: I hope you liked it!


End file.
